Whispers Of Childhood
by Wushu
Summary: //HarperTrance// What happens when Trance finds out that she is pregnant? How will she tell Harper? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Whispers Of Childhood In The Eternal Night  
Series: Andromeda  
Pairing: Harper/Trance  
Rating: PG  
Archive: Fine by me, just tell me where.  
Summary: What happens when Trance finds out that she is pregnant? How will she tell Harper? Takes place after 'Things Left Unsaid' and 'Speak Softly Once Again,' As well as the combined version of both, 'Softly Spoken Words In The Eternal Night.' Please read either the individual or the full story to know what's happening here. 

Disclaimer: Andromeda and its characters are the property of Tribune Entertainment Co., and do not belong to me. The only characters that I own are the non-Canon ones, you'll know who they are. I am only using Tribune's characters for fun.

Author Note: The first song used in the Story is You Are My Sunshine by Jimmie Davis and Charles Mitchell. It's a sad beautiful song that always makes me cry, so a little warning about that, By The Way it is considered a country song, but it really isn't. The second one is called Valentine by Jim Brickman and Jack Kugell, performed by Martina McBride.

* * *

**One Month After The Wedding**

"C'mon Trance, I want you to meet an old friend of mine." Harper told his wife as he pulled her through the drift.

"Harper, where are we going?" She asked as she struggled to keep up.

"We're going to a bar Trance. I know the bartender, I want you to meet him." He replied.

"Oh, ok." She said as they stopped in front of a bar in what isn't the best part of the drift.

The bar wasn't the best kept place on the drift, nor was it the worse. It had a slightly smoky atmosphere and smelled of stale beer and sweat. The sign above the door read: 'Poseidon's Deep.'

Looking over at Harper, Trance saw that he was smiling.

Noticing Trance's look, Harper gave her hand a squeeze and pushed the door to the bar open.

Looking around the bar, Harper's eyes fell on a large man behind the bar. His smile growing wider, he pulled Trance with him to the bar.

Without looking up from the bar he was cleaning, the man spoke in a gruff voice.

"What'll it be?" He asked.

"I don't know. What type of drink would a big stupid lump of worthless lard like you recommend?" Harper asked.

"You're treading on thin ice my friend, you'd better think about finding another bar before I throw ya out." The man said without looking up. When he did look up, his eyes became the size of saucers.

"Seamus? Seamus is that you?" He asked coming around to the front of the bar to give his friend a hug.

"Hiya Izzy. How ya been?" Harper asked as he returned the hug.

"Never been better." He replied, "And who is this beautiful young lady behind you?" He asked, taking Trance's hand and kissing it.

"This," Harper said pulling, Trance into his arms, "Is my wife. Her name is Trance."

Izzy's eyes grew even bigger and were filled with shock.

"You? Married? Seamus that is the best news I've heard in a long time. I never thought it would happen." He said, giving both Harper and Trance a hug.

"Thanks Izzy. Should we sit down, or are we gonna stand here all night?" Harper asked with a laugh.

Laughing and waving them to seats at the bar, Izzy returned to behind the counter to serve them.

"Not much business tonight." Harper pointed out, in fact, aside from Harper, Trance and Izzy, there were only 3 other patrons.

"Yeah, drift's between shipments now, everyone's out in the lanes. There'll be a crowd here tomorrow night, don't worry. So what'll it be?" He asked as he took a dish rag and cleaned two glasses.

"I'll have the usual, if you can still make it." Harper teased him.

"If I can still make it?" Izzy said, holding in the laughter, "Seamus, I invented it if you'll remember. One Mudfoot Pounder coming up. And for you Trance?" He asked.

"I'll just have some juice, if you have any." She said, he just nodded and turned towards the bar. Trance took the opportunity to size up Harper's friend. Izzy was a human, the same size and build as Tyr. He was probably a heavy worlder, she figured. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. His face was not unattractive, his nose was slightly bent from one bar fight too many, and there was always a smile tugging at his lips. There was a kindness in his eyes that made Trance instantly like him, it was the same thing she saw in Harper's eyes.

"How long have you know Izzy?" Trance whispered.

"I met him with Beka on the Maru before you came aboard. I had a few days off so I spent most of them here, getting drunk and making friends with Izzy." He replied with a grin.

At this point Izzy returned with a glass of grape juice for Trance and a strange looking brown drink for Harper.

"Here ya go. Enjoy." He said as he placed the glasses in front of the two.

"What is that Harper?" She had to ask.

"It's called a Mudfoot Pounder. Izzy made the drink for me, so I'm the mudfoot in the name." Harper grinned in remembrance. "It's a combination of Sparky Cola, a little coffee, and several malt liquors. Izzy won't tell me which ones either. After about two of these you'll either be passed out or so wired they could use you for a battery." Harper told her. Izzy smiled, she look at the drink in a combination of curiosity and mild disgust.

"I hope you're not going to have two, I'd hate to see which you become." She replied, Harper and Izzy just laughed.

"Don't worry my lady, it'll take more than two to lay out old Seamus here. What was the record? Eight?" Izzy asked, looking to Harper for confirmation.

"Ten. The most I've ever been able to get down was ten, and that's without going down myself." Harper said, the shock that registered on Trance's face nearly made Harper choke on his drink.

"TEN of those?" She asked in shock.

"Yeah, it normally took six to get me. Like I said, I'm the one the drink is named after." Harper told her with a grin.

"Seamus Zelazny Harper, you are only having one tonight! Or so help me I'll get Beka and Dylan to back me up on this." She threatened.

Harper cringed at the thought of having both Beka and Dylan coming down here and forcing him to only have one Mudfoot Pounder.

"Don't worry Trance, I'm only having this one. I promise." He told her, holding up his hand as a closing to that oath.

"Ok then." She replied, in a much better frame of mind.

* * *

The hours passed quickly for the three, they sat in the bar exchanging stories about Harper. And Harper true to his word, only had one Mudfoot Pounder, the rest of the time he drank Sparky Colas. 

"So you're telling me that Harper was so drunk he took the bet?" Trance asked.

"Yup, didn't know his up from his down, but he took the bet." Izzy nodded, Harper just groaned.

"So, when he lost the bet, we had to think up the worst punishment we could." Izzy said with an evil twinkle in his eye.

"What was the punishment?" Trance asked, completely enthralled in the story.

"Well, he had to stand naked in the corner until we closed, in three hours." The groan from Harper as he hid his face in his arms was enough to set both Trance and Izzy into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. But I've never gotten that drunk again, that day taught me a lesson. And to make things worse, this yahoo here took pictures!" Harper told Trance.

"You did?" She exclaimed in surprise.

"And I still got 'em too." Izzy replied with a nod as he fished the photos out of a drawer under the bar.

"I knew you'd be back one day Seamus, so I saved them to show to you when you returned."

Seeing the offending photos still existed, Harper tried to grab them from Izzy but failed as Trance took possession of them, her laugh said it all.

"Oh Harper." She said with a laugh, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that you made such a cute statue."

"Statue?" Harper asked. "Let me see those pictures." He said moving beside his wife and looking at the photos. He jaw dropped to the floor when he realized that he was posed like Michelangelo's David. "You dirty rotten, no good, sorry excuse for a dried up beer stain!" He said to Izzy, who still had a big grin on his face.

"Well, what did you expect Seamus? You lost the bet, you were totally falling down blind drunk, and we were bored. Plus, it's a great ice breaker." Izzy told him as Trance returned the photos..

"Yeah, yeah. Just wait Izzy, you'll get yours." Harper threatened, Izzy just grinned.

"Jeez," Trance said looking at the clock on the wall, "We need to get back to the ship." She told Harper.

"Ok. So Izzy, what do I owe you?" Harper asked as he pulled out his money.

"For you Seamus? It's on the house."

"Nah, I can't do that to you Izzy. Tell me how much and I'll pay it." Harper pressed.

"Well, it's about 50 thrones. Both for this stuff and to pay off your tab." Izzy said, no smile on his face, but the fragment of one in his voice.

"50 thrones? No problem. Here's 60, the last ten is to keep the photo from ever seeing the light of day again." Harper said grinning.

"You got it Seamus." Izzy replied as he reached over the bar and gave his friend a hug.

"Trance, it was a pleasure to meet the woman who finally snared Seamus Harper, the 'Exulted Love God'" He told her as he hugged her as well.

"It was nice to meet you too Izzy." She replied.

"I'll see you around Izzy." Harper said as he and Trance left the bar and headed towards the docking port.

"I don't doubt it." Izzy said as the couple dissappeared out of sight. He then went back to cleaning the bar with a dish rag.

* * *

Back on the Andromeda, Trance and Harper made their way to their quarters. 

"Trance don't tell Beka about those photos. If you do I'll never live it down, you know her." Harper said as they entered the room.

"Can I tell Dylan?" She asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"NO!" Harper said, his voice softening when he saw the glint in her eyes. "If Dylan knows, then Rommie will know. If Rommie knows then everyone else will find out, and that is something I don't want anyone but you, Izzy and myself to know about." He told her as he pulled her into a hug.

"Ok, I won't tell Dylan or anyone else." She told him.

"Good" He said as he gently kissed her. There was a playfulness in his eyes that Trance only saw once in a while when he was drunk.

"Are you drunk Harper?" She asked him.

"Yeah, drunk on the intoxication that's you." He told her as he pushed her to the bed and flopped down beside her. Turning to her he gently took her head in his hands and kissed her on the lips.

Trance returned the kiss with all the love and passion that she felt for her husband. Trance decided to turn the kiss into more than just a kiss. Moving her hand to his back she began to remove his shirt, realizing what Trance was doing Harper decided to help her and removed the shirt himself. Harper then helped Trance remove her own clothing.

"I love you trance." He told her as he kissed her.

"I love you Harper." She replied.

Later, as Harper lay sleeping beside her, Trance knew that in that moment of passion she was going to have Harper's child.

* * *

The events of the next day were the same as usual. The ship was fired upon by another ship, the other ship was sent scurrying, the repairs went as well as they could, and Trance found out for certain that she was pregnant. All in all, it was a very normal day. 

"Andromeda, please run the scan again." Trance asked the AI, as she sat on a bed in Medical.

"Of course Trance, but I don't see how this one will be any different than the previous twenty." She commented.

"Please. I just want to make sure, that's all." Trance begged.

"Hold still Trance." Andromeda told the girl as she initiated the scan for the twenty first time.

"The scan shows the same thing. You are pregnant Trance. Congratulations." Andromeda told her.

"Thanks. Could you do me a favor and not tell anyone, especially Harper." Trance asked as she got off the exam bed.

"Sure thing Trance. This is just between you, me, and the baby." Andromeda told her as her hologram winked out of sight.

As Trance got back to work getting medical in order, the doors swooshed open and Harper walked in.

"Hiya Trance, wanna go get some lunch with me?" He asked her, going to where she stood and giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure, I'd love too." She told him as she set down the tray of instruments she was cleaning.

"Very well then, my Glamorous Golden Goddess, lead the way and your servant will follow." He said, giving a mock bow and pointing at the doors.

Giving a laugh, Trance grabbed him by the arm and walked with him arm-in- arm to the mess hall.

* * *

When they arrived, the mess hall was empty, everyone else was still at their posts. 

"Well, looks like we have the place to ourselves." Harper said as he led Trance to a table. "What do you want to eat?" He asked her as she sat down.

"I'd like a Chicken Caesar salad and some apple juice." She told him, he nodded and moved to get their meals.

When he returned, Harper had two trays of food. Setting both down he place Trance's in front of her and put his on the table across from her.

"So what do you think of the salad?" Harper asked as Trance took a bite.

"I like it, I've never had a chicken Caesar salad before. I had a chicken salad, but this is better." She told him, seeing her happy made Harper smile, which in turn caused Trance to smile.

"What did you get?" She asked him, looking at the food on his plate.

"I got an open faced turkey sandwich with mashed potatoes and gravy, and a Sparky of course." He told her with a grin.

"Looks good." Was her reply.

There was a comfortable silence as the two ate their lunches. When they had finished and Harper had removed the plates and trays, they sat back with their drinks and just talked.

"So Trance, what were you working on when I got you for lunch?" He asked, taking a sip of his Sparky.

"I was cleaning Medical up that's all. I was going to clean some instruments when you came in." She said, avoiding the fact she got a scan, she'd tell him later.

"Sounds fun." Harper joked.

"Yeah? Well what were you doing?" She asked in retaliation, a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Well," he started, leaning forward and putting his elbows on the table, "I was running a check of the Slipstream drive, before that I had to fix Rommie's avatar. She got her hand stuck in a door and pulled it off." At Trance's surprised look Harper went on, "She pulled her hand off, not the door." He said with a laugh, Trance nodded her understanding.

"So what are you doing after lunch?" Harper asked.

"I was going to finish the Cleaning of Med Bay, then I was going to go work in Hydroponics." She said a she finished off her juice. "What about you?"

"Me? I'm going to finish the scan on the Slipstream. Then I'll do some minor repairs around the ship. What time you going to be home tonight?" He asked her as he too finished off his drink.

"I'm not sure, around 1900 hours I'd say." She replied.

"Cool, I'll see you then." He told her as they both got up and left the mess hall.

When they were leaving, Beka, Tyr, and Dylan were on their way into the mess hall. After the usual hello and 'how's your day going,' the five of them parted ways. Dylan, Tyr, and Beka to get some food, and Trance and Harper went back to work.

* * *

Harper had walked Trance all the way back to Med Bay. 

"I'll see you tonight." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek in goodbye.

Turning around and walking back towards engineering, Harper didn't catch the happy look on Trance's face as she watched the man she loved walk away. Walking into Med Bay, Trance picked up the tray of instruments she was cleaning and set to work finishing that up.

* * *

One and a half hours later, Trance was on her way to Hydroponics to take care of her plants. 

Entering the bay, Trance was struck by a sense of wonder and calm as she approached her plants. She figured that the sense of wonder and calm had come from the environment of Hydroponics, the fresh air and greenness always made her feel better. However, what Trance didn't know was that the calm and wonder came from her overwhelming joy at having Harper's child and being a mother, but she would learn that in time.

* * *

Later that night at around 1900 hours, Harper arrived at the quarters that he and Trance shared. The quarters were larger than the ones that they had on their own. The furnishings that they had were a combination from both their quarters. There was Harper's couch, Trance had a few of her plants. The entertainment system from Harper's old quarters also made the move, as did his awards and a few of the posters. There was also a small workroom for Harper's 'project' that he always scattered around the room. Trance had managed to get a portion of the wall behind the video screen to grow some vine like plants, which were bathed in the same violet light as her old quarters. The kitchen area was slightly bigger than before, which allowed either of them to make a meal themselves, which they did on occasion. All in all the quarters were a perfect blend of the things that each loved, and they couldn't be happier with the furnishings. 

As Harper entered their quarter's he caught the smell of food coming from the kitchen.

"Trance, I'm home." He called as he came in and place his tool belt in his workroom, no sense cluttering up the floor with it, and besides Trance would make him pick it up anyway.

"How was your day?" She asked as he came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her mid-section.

"Fine, and yours?" He asked as he nibbled on her ear, causing her to giggle before she answered.

"Fine, the plants are looking fine, Med Bay is clean as a whistle, and dinner is almost ready." She replied, turning her head to kiss him.

"Mmmm." He replied to both the kiss and the smell of the food. "So, what are we having?" He asked as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. We are having Spaghetti in meat sauce, garlic bread, and for dessert, well you'll see." She told him with a wink.

"Sounds good, I can't wait. How long till it's ready? I want to get cleaned up first." He asked as he released his grip on her waist and moved towards the bathroom.

"About twenty minutes." She told him.

"Perfect, I'll be in the shower if you want to join me." He said with his customary grin as he removed his Hawaiian shirt and threw it in the dirty clothes hamper. Boy was Trance having a big influence on him, he thought.

"I think I'll stay here and watch the dinner. You go on ahead and get cleaned up. We'll play later." She told him as she whipped a dish towel at his retreating back side.

Smiling at her husband's actions, Trance returned to her cooking.

15 minutes later Harper had finished his shower and had donned a loose robe over the pajama pants and t-shirt that he wore. Entering the living room, or what passed for it anyway, Harper made his way to the kitchen to check on Trance.

"Hiya" He said as he saw her serving dinner.

"Sit down" She said, pointing at the table that also came from Harper's old quarters.

Grinning Harper went over and pulled out a chair and sat down, waiting for his wife to join him. She came in a few moments later with two plates of spaghetti and garlic bread. Placing the plates on the table, Trance returned to the kitchen to get the drinks, Sparky cola and water.

The meal passed like any other, they talked about their day, what they did, new ideas on how to better do their jobs, stuff like that.

Having finished dinner Trance gather the plates and took them to be cleaned.

"Harper? Why don't you choose a movie to watch?" She said through the kitchen door.

"Ok, I'll try to find something good." He told her. "A movie, a movie." He repeated to himself as he browsed the movie database. "This one looks good … nope too bloody. Maybe this one … nope too mushy." He was still looking when Trance came in and sat down next to him.

"I can't find a good movie to watch tonight." He told her, "so I thought that we'd just listen to some music. What do ya think?" He asked as he leaned back and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Sounds like a good idea. What did you have in mind?" She asked as she snuggled into his embrace.

"I thought I'd let Rommie choose the songs. Hey Rommie!" Harper called to the AI.

"Yes Harper?" She asked as she materialized in front of them.

"Could you please choose some romantic music to play? We don't care what it is, so long as it's relaxing and romantic." He told the hologram, who nodded and dissappeared from sight.

The sound of a trumpet filled the room as a song began to play.

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried. _

_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I miss you  
Please don't take my sunshine away _

_I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me to love another,  
You'll regret it all some day:_

As the song played Trance couldn't help but think how accurately the words described her relationship with Harper. Snuggling closer to her husband Trance listened to the singer sing the beautiful yet sad words.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

_You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I miss you  
Please don't take my sunshine away _

_You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between.  
But not you've left me and love another;  
You have shattered all my dreams: _

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I miss you  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

As the final notes of the song faded away, the next one started, however Trance wasn't paying any attention to the new song. Her mind had started to wonder to the fact she now carried Harper's child, the only think that she had any difficulty with was tell him. She finally decided to just tell him outright, after the next song was over.

_If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you _

_And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine _

_All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly _

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time...  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine _

_And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine._

"Harper I need to tell you something important, something about us." She said, this of course caught his attention and forced him to fully awaken.

"Huh, what is it Trance?" He asked, fear clutching his guts, fear that she wanted a divorce and that she didn't love him anymore. The same fear hat haunted his dreams since their wedding night.

"Harper, I don't know how to tell you this," She began.

'Oh no, here it comes, she doesn't love and thinks this marriage was a mistake. I'll die if she tells me that, I just know it.' That and other similar things went through his mind in the time it took to draw a single breath. Meanwhile Trance was trying to find the words she needed.

"Harper, I don't know how to tell you this so I'll straight out and say it." Harper prepared himself for the shock of her denial of his love. "Harper, I'm pregnant." She said.

It took a moment for Harper to realize that she didn't want a divorce and that she said nothing about not loving him. It took another minute for him to realize what she had said.

"Your pregnant?" He asked, grabbing her shoulders and locking his eyes on hers, she nodded affirmation. "Your pregnant! We're gonna have a baby. I'm gonna be a father." As soon as the realization that he was indeed going to be a father sunk in he got up from the couch and went over to the cooler and searched around for a bottle of champagne.

"If I'm going to be a father, I'm gonna need a drink." He said as he found the non-alcoholic champagne he had bought for Trance. "And I thing you need one too." He said looking over at Trance who smiled, know he had the non- alcoholic champagne.

Sitting down on the couch with the champagne and two glass, Harper filled both glasses and handed one to Trance.

"Harper, does this have any alcohol in it? You know that alcohol is bad for a fetus." She scolded him.

"Don't worry, it's non-alcoholic, its really just carbonated juice and won't hurt you or the baby." He assured her.

"Ok then, so what's the toast?" She asked.

"A toast, to us and the baby." He said taking a sip of his champagne, Trance did the same.

"How long have you known?" Harper asked as they set their glasses on the coffee table.

"Since last night. I had Rommie run some scans to make sure, and sure enough we're going to have a child in 9 months." She told him, the joy bursting out of her.

"Wow, we're gonna be parents. I can't believe it." Harper said as he grabbed his wife and held her in a huge hug. "I'm so happy, and here I thought life couldn't get any better." He said.

"I'm glad your happy Harper, I really am. I love you." She said, he just smiled and held her closer. As they sat and listened to the music continue to play Trance had another thought.

"You know what I just realized?" She asked.

"No, what did you just realize?" He asked in response.

"That we didn't have dessert." She said as she got up and took his hand.

"Where are we going Trance?" Harper asked as Trance led him from the living room and into the kitchen.

"To the kitchen silly." She told him, Harper just rolled his eyes.

"So, what's for dessert?" He asked when they arrived in the kitchen, he was silenced by Trance suddenly turning on him and kissing him.

Pulling away from Harper she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"This." She said as she kissed him again, effectively pinning him against the wall.

"I could have that for dessert every night." He said as the kiss ended.

"There's more my love." She said as she led him into the bedroom and closed the door.

As they entered, Harper had a huge grin on his face.

"Oh yes, I could most definitely have that for dessert every night." He said as the door closed behind them.

* * *

To Be Continued … 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Harper and Trance had breakfast in the mess hall. They figured that they could tell the rest of the crew later, but they were wrong. 

"Hi guys." Beka said as she came in.

"Hi Beka." Replied Trance.

"Hiya Boss."

"Hey Trance, how ya doing? You have a glow about you." Beka told the younger woman.

"Really? I didn't notice, I have no idea what it is." Trance lied.

"Really?" Beka said, not believing it for one minute.

"Yeah really! Now if you'll excuse us, we need to go to work. Come on Trance." Harper said, rising and taking Trance's arm. As the two left the mess hall Beka shot an accusing look at their backs.

Harper and Trance didn't notice it one bit, they were busy trying to escape without breaking into fits of laughter.

* * *

As the doors to the mess hall closed behind them they were both seized by the fit of laughter they were trying to avoid.

Getting their laughter under control, they proceeded down the hall, and away from Beka.

"That was one of the funniest moments in my life." Harper told Trance as they rounded the next corner.

"It was pretty funny. But you know Beka, she'll keep pushing until she finds out what she wants. We'll have to tell her sooner or later."

"I know, I know. We'll tell them all later today at the dinner Dylan has planned." Harper said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan to me." She replied.

Having reached Med Bay, Harper released his hold on her shoulder and kissed heron the cheek.

"See you at lunch Trance." He said as he left for Engineering.

"See ya." She said as she entered Med Bay.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Trance and Harper pushed the call button on Dylan's door. They heard a muffled 'Come in,' and the door opened.

Entering Dylan's quarters Harper and Trance realized that they were the last to arrive, even Tyr had arrived before them.

"Hi guys, sorry we're late, we couldn't find anything to wear." Harper explained as he and Trance sat at the table.

Dylan had recently redecorated his quarters to accommodate a rectangular table that he used for group dinners, like the one tonight.

He still had all the wall hangings that he did before, but he had moved his couch to the far corner.

The table was big enough to sit four people on the each edge and two people on each end, all in all it could fit 12 people.

Harper and Trance were sitting on one side, across from Beka and Tyr. Dylan and Rommie were sitting side by side at the head of the table.

"That's fine, I'm just glad that you showed up at all." Dylan said, a hint of something in his voice.

"Uh … yeah, sure, of course we'd show up why wouldn't we?" Harper asked, a little nervous.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you decided to have dinner in your quarters." He replied with a grin. "But that is neither here nor there, you showed up and that's all that matters." He said.

"So Trance, did you find out what that glow was yet?" Beka asked from her position beside Tyr.

"Not yet, I'm still running tests." She once again, lied to Beka.

"Well be sure to tell us what the results are, ok?" Beka continued to push.

"Yeah, sure." Trance stammered.

"So Dylan, how was your day?" Harper asked, coming to the rescue of his wife.

"Fine, just fine. You know the usual. But I want to hear more about this glow. Beka?" He said changing the topic.

Harper and Trance both realized that Beka had enlisted the help of not only Dylan, but Tyr as well. Well try as they might, the young couple wouldn't tell until the right time.

"Well, earlier today I noticed a subtle glow about Trance that wasn't there the day before. It's hard to describe it, but when the light hits her just right, it looks as though she is shining a golden color." She told Dylan.

"Really? Are you feeling all right Trance?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine." She replied.

Harper leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Why don't we tell them and save ourselves all this trouble?" He asked.

"I think you may be right, let's tell them." She whispered back, and evil look in her eyes.

"Ok, I've had it!" Trance said standing up and banging her hands on the table. "I am tired of these questions, and if Harper and I don't want to answer you then we won't!" She said, the outrage clear in her voice.

The others were all shocked at her outburst, Harper was the only one who wasn't.

"You think that just because you're our friends you can badger us all you want. Well I'm sorry, but that's not the way it works. If we want to tell you something, we'll tell you on our time, not yours, ours!" Harper said as he too stood up.

The faces of the others at the table reflected their shock, and to a small degree, fear. Dylan started to say something, but then closed his mouth and remained silent.

Looking over at Trance, Harper broke into a grin at the same time she did.

"Trance, do you want to tell them, or should I?" He asked her, both of them calm once again.

"I'll tell them Harper." She said as her husband sat down again. "Beka, Dylan, Tyr," She nodded at each as she said their name, "I have an announcement to make. I am pregnant." She told them.

The shock remained on their faces for a matter of seconds, before both Dylan and Beka were beside the couple, congratulating them and patting their backs.

"So when where you going to tell us? Assuming that our pushing didn't provoke it." Beka asked, remembering the outbursts of a few moments ago.

"Oh, we were going to tell you tonight." Harper said as Trance sat down beside him.

"It's just that we didn't want to be badgered all through dinner, that and we both had a little fun with the outbursts." Trance said grinning.

"Well, that sure made dinner interesting." Dylan said.

"Yeah, it sure did." Beka replied.

"I found it to be rather funny." Tyr said.

"You would." Beka stated with a snort, Harper and Trance just laughed.

"Well, shall we get on with dinner then?" Dylan asked as he and Rommie brought the serving platters to the table.

"Mmmm. What are we having? It smells so good." Beka Said as her mouth watered.

"It sure does, Boss. So Dylan, what is it?" Harper asked as well.

"Aside from the salad, honey glazed ham, with corn and mashed potatoes and gravy." He said with a smile.

"Oh, that is soooo, good." Beka said.

"Can we eat?" Asked Trance.

"Of course, help yourselves." Dylan said as he sat down and served himself.

Harper served for both he and Trance. While Beka and Tyr served themselves. The rest of the evening passed in comfortable conversation. Now that the big secret was out, they could talk about normal events of the day, like what had been fixed, what parts were needed, and what they were doing in their spare time. Needless to say the time flew by, and before they knew it, it was time for bed.

* * *

As they returned to their quarters, Harper and Trance were still talking about the reaction of their crewmates to the news of her pregnancy.

"Did you see the look on Tyr's face? I thought he was going to pass out for a minute." Harper said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I saw that too. But what about Beka? She was confused, between us yelling at them and the announcement that I'm pregnant, Beka didn't know what to think." Trance said.

"And the look on Dylan's face! I could have knocked him over with a feather, he never thought that we'd be a couple, let alone have a kid." Harper told her.

"What do you mean 'never thought we'd be a couple'." She asked.

"He told Beka that once, before we became a couple. I was doing maintenance in the conduit above the mess hall where they were talking. He said that he felt comfortable with us always working together, because there could never be anything between us." Harper told her as he changed into his pajamas.

"He then said that the idea of us as a couple, more than friends he meant, was a joke and that he always got a laugh from the thought. Beka disagreed with him, saying that it wasn't a joke, it was the 'funniest friggin' thing she ever heard in her life.' I left the area at this time, I didn't like where the conversation was going, and I didn't like the fact that they didn't trust me with you." Harper said, anger starting to build as he remembered the conversation.

"What do you mean didn't trust you with me." Trance asked, shocked by the revelation that Beka and Dylan were once so against a relationship between Harper and her.

"They also said that, back when you were still purple, they didn't like me hanging around you all the time. They were afraid that I would try to take advantage of your innocence. They thought that I wasn't good enough to be your best friend, they even said that they tried to breakup our friendship once or twice, but it didn't work." He said as he collapsed on the bed. Trance crawled up behind him and put her arm around him.

"Tell me more, I want to know what they said." She pressed her husband.

"They never like the thought of us at all. When we were alone on missions, Beka always wanted to go with us to keep us apart. When Dylan would let us go alone, he'd have Rommie watch us until we were out of range. Basically, they didn't trust me, the playboy-womanizing-egotistical-punk, with you, the innocent-sweet-naive-beautiful, girl." Harper sighed as he went on. "But, even with all their scheming, we still became a couple. I know that this seems like a contradiction to the way they acted before the wedding, but it's not." At her look of confusion, Harper tried to explain.

Rolling over so that he and Trance were nose to nose, he went on.

"Look Trance, it's like this. When they took the photo of us, they realized that what they most dreaded had happened, we were a couple. They figured that that was fine, give it few months, it won't work out. That's why they left us alone after they took the photo, to show us how wrong we are for each other. When I showed them the video of my proposal, they finally knew that we were destined to be a couple, and that there was nothing they could do to prevent it. that's why Beka threw herself into the wedding preparations, to try and make up for all she did to break us up." By now he was totally exhausted, so he just continued to stare at Trance as his eyes closed.

"It's ok Harper," She told him as she stroked his face, "There is nothing they can do to break us up, I will be by your side till death." She said as she kissed his forehead, Harper was by now completely asleep. Seeing that her husband was asleep, Trance got them both comfortable in the bed. She pulled the covers down and then back up over them both. Harper was on his back, cradled into Trance's arms, and that is how they both fell asleep. Trance held Harper all through the night as the both slept, for once at peace, if at least for a moment.

* * *

To Be Continued … 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day when he woke up, Harper found that he was still in Trance's arms. Settling back, he thought about the woman he was lucky enough to call his wife. 

As he lay there in Trance's comforting arms, his mind wandered back to various times within the last few months, times when Trance let on how much she cared about him. As his mind wandered he realized that there were many events in which Trance had shown how much she cared, but he had been too busy to realize that until now.

* * *

**Various times in the past**

_"Who is it?" He asked, not wanting anyone to start discussing the photo with him. That was a moment he'd rather forget._

_"Harper, it's me. Can we talk?" Came the reply from Trance._

_"Sure, come on in." He told her as he opened the door to her._

_As she came in he looked down the corridor in both directions, looking for the rest of the crew trying to get another picture. He found no one._

_"Hey Trance, what can I do for you?" He asked as he returned to his bed and picked up the empty box and flexi._

_"Well, you can tell me why Beka and Dylan made such a big deal out of our kiss." She told him sitting down on his bed._

_"Well, they like to play jokes on people, well, Beka does, Dylan is just evil." He grinned as he told her this._

_"I already knew that. What I want to know is why is it such a big deal? Why can't we be a couple without them interfering?" She asked._

_"I don't think they are trying to interfere, I just think they're bored. They need something to do, so they latch onto the first interesting thing that comes their way. That happened to be us, unfortunately." He told her._

_"I don't think it's unfortunate."_

_"Really? Why is that Trance?"_

_"Well, the image they used of us is so cute. The look on your face is precious, and if you didn't notice, I'm blushing. I think that's cute." She explained._

_"Really? Well, at least someone besides Beka, Dylan, and Rommie find it funny. I sure don't, it was embarrassing to me. Oh well nothing I can do about it now. By the way, try was right." He said._

_She was confused, trying to remember what Tyr had said._

_"What did Tyr say?" She asked._

_"Tyr said, and I quote: 'If you are ever going to appear on screen after a romantic interlude, it would be best for all if you removed any evidence from your face.'"_

_Trance giggled as Harper tried to mimic the big Nietzschean._

_"If Tyr heard that he wouldn't be happy."_

_"What do I care if Tyr wouldn't be happy? Is he ever happy? Is he even here? No. So I really don't care what Tyr would think." He told her. "Besides, I'm more interested in what you think."_

_"Well, I think that Tyr is right. Next time you should check for any lip gloss before you go out in public." She said with a smile._

_"Oh? Is there going to be a next time?" He asked her with a grin of his own._

_"Well there could be." She replied with a glint in her eye as she looked at him._

_"Well, when that happens I'll be sure to check for any incriminating evidence." He told her with a smirk as he leaned in to give her a kiss._

_She pulled away from him before he could kiss her._

Harper smiled to him self at the memory of Trance sitting on his bed, the day after that unfortunate photo was taken, and telling him that there could be 'another' time. His mind wandered on, not leaving much time for reflection.

_"Well, 47 down, on to 48. C'mon Trance lets get going, we only have a 24 hour day here." Harper said as he offered Trance his hands to get up. After several hours of work, she took the offered help and stood, falling against Harper when the lack of circulation made her legs weak._

_"Whoa, easy there Trance, you've been sitting there for hours." Harper said, catching her as she fell._

_They stood there together in each other's arms for several minutes. They stood looking into each other's eyes, when Harper reached up and with a gentle hand, pushed an arrant lock of hair off of Trance's face. She just watched him, stunned._

_Harper was first to pull away and break the embrace. He moved to gather his toolbox. He looked back to where Trance was still standing, an expression of embarrassment on his face._

_"We … uh … we should get moving. C'mon Trance, we still have a lot to do." He said hesitantly, more embarrassed that his expression could every say._

Harper's mind had wandered back to the incident that started this whole event, his unconscious act of brushing her hair out of her face. His mind wandered on once again.

_"Well Trance, we make a good team." He told her as they sat down with their trays._

_"Yeah, I know." She replied. "Harper?" He looked up from his meal. "Back in the conduit, when you helped me up, why did you brush away the hair in my eyes?" She asked, as Harper grew pale and almost choked on his food._

_"Well, uh … because you're my best friend Trance. Uh … yeah, that's why." He managed to stammer out with out too much embarrassment showing._

_"Really? I'm your best friend?" She asked happily._

_"Yeah sure. I thought you knew that." He stopped in mid-thought, "I told the old you, the purple you, that." He said, realizing how she might react to his 'purple you' comment, he grimaced._

_"I remember you telling me that now, it's just I've seen so much that I'd forgotten. I remember how happy I was when you told me that, I'd never had a best friend before." She got a sad, faraway look on her face as though remembering something from many years ago._

_It broke Harper's heart to see that look on her once purple, now golden, still beautiful face._

_"Ah Trance, why are you so sad? Don't be sad, you're making me sad. I can't stand to see that look on your face, please stop." He told her._

_"I'm sorry Seamus, I was just remembering something that happened, yet thankfully didn't happen." She told him._

_"What didn't happen that did happen, that makes you sad?" He asked, wondering if the question made any sense, not noticing that she called him 'Seamus'._

_"I can't tell you now, but I will tell you, later." She answered as she realized what time it was and mentioned that fact to Harper. "We should go get some sleep. We have a lot more work to do."_

Harper's mind stopped on this conversation, what had Trance told him? He tried to remember their later conversation when Trance told him what did, but now wouldn't happen.

_"Trance, I want you to tell me the truth." When he looked over at her his eyes were both pleading and angry. "Truthfully, why did you save me?" He asked, holding eye contact, staring into her soul, trying to find the Trance he knew and loved._

_The look sent shivers of pleasure down her spine, all of his looks did that._

_"The truth?" She asked, recovering from his look. "The truth is when you died it was as if I died right along with you. You were my best friend, your death is what started my growth into what you see now. I realized that I couldn't live without you, and neither could Andromeda."_

_She paused, the memories of his death bringing tears to her eyes. She was a lot like him, they both had tough exteriors designed to keep people from getting close, for if anyone got close they would die or leave them._

_"Tyr took no pleasure in killing you, I want you to know. He felt like he was killing his own family." She told him finally. "He was saddened by the fact that we couldn't save you."_

_"Tyr? Saddened by killing anything, especially having to kill me? I find that hard to believe." Harper said scornfully, looking up at Trance._

_"I know you may feel that, but I lived through it. I saw you die at Tyr's hands, and I wished he would have killed me too. But I didn't die, thousands of times I wish I had. I saw Tyr die as Beka and I searched for the Engine of Creation, Dylan died freeing the Andromeda from the Cetus. The future Beka and I were the only ones to survive, and we were forced to adapt to the most hostile beings in the universe, just to survive. That is why I changed places with my younger self, that is why I saved you and not Hohne."_

_"Trance, is that what you couldn't tell me earlier?" When she nodded, he was silent while he thought about what she'd said._

_"Harper, now we each know something about the other that no one else knows. We must keep these to ourselves, if we don't bad things could happen." He nodded in understanding, she went on. "Harper, when I was changing and growing I kept thinking of two things. First, how could I go back and fix what had happened. Second, when I did fix it, could we, you and I, ever be more than just best friends?"_

He laughed silently at how much more than friends he and Trance had become. They had started with a friendship, became best friends, and then built a relationship of trust and love as friends, upon that basis. Finally they had transcended into the final highest realm of true friendship, the level of true love, love as not just friends but lovers. This was where their relationship was when they were married, but it had continued to grow to where a separation for long periods of time hurt them both, physically and mentally.

At this final thought, Harper fell back into a peaceful sleep, free of bad dreams, and full of Trance.

* * *

To Be Continued … 


	4. Chapter 4

When Harper woke up later that same day, Trance wasn't beside him in bed. Looking at the chronometer by the bed, Harper saw that it was 0800. Glancing around the room, he finally located her in the kitchen from the smell of eggs and bacon cooking. Harper smiled at the thought that she was cooking something she knew wasn't the best food for anybody. 

Getting out of bed and walking into the kitchen, he wrapped his arms around Trance's waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning." He said.

"Good morning Harper." She replied, as cheerful as ever as she returned the kiss.

"Mmm, that smells good. What's the big occasion, we almost never eat breakfast here." He said as he placed his chin on her shoulder and watched her cook.

"No special reason, I just felt like doing it." She admitted. "Go sit down and I'll bring it out." She told him as she served the food.

"Yes Ma'am, anything you say." Harper replied with a grin.

Sitting at the table, Trance placed a plate in front of Harper and one in front of herself. The smell of the food was making Harper's mouth water. Trance, even though she didn't really think this meal was healthy, was eager to eat as well. So without the need for word they both began to eat.

A half hour later, after Harper had a morning coffee and Trance had some juice, they both prepared for work.

"Hey Trance, I'm gonna take a shower before I get dressed. I gotta keep my hair in that disheveled look you love so much." He said as he stripped his t-shirt and boxers on the way to the bathroom. "You wanna join me, that way we can both get clean at the same time." He asked her with a backward glance over his shoulder.

"I showered before I started breakfast. But we'll take a shower later tonight." She told him with a small smile and a twinkle in her eye.

He just grinned in anticipation as he proceeded through the bathroom door and closed it behind him, he loved his steam and didn't want any to escape.

Trance just smiled at his antics and finished getting dressed in her normal outfit, the body armor looking clothing she'd been wearing since she changed places with her younger self.

When she heard Harper singing off key, she knew that it was time to get his clothes ready for him. If she didn't, he'd just grab the first thing he saw, no matter how many times he'd already worn it or how dirty it was. So when he got dressed in the morning, Trance would have a set of clothes ready for him, even though he was an engineer and got dirty on a daily basis, she still wanted him to start the day in clean clothes.

Trance was cleaning up the last of the breakfast dishes when Harper came out of the bathroom humming the same melody he'd been trying to sing earlier. When she heard this she stifled a small laugh.

"Hey Trance," Harper called to her from the bedroom, "Have you seen my tool belt?" He asked as he came out in the same style of work pants he always wore, and a muted olive Hawaiian shirt. Trance was lucky to have found a store that carried the pants he liked, she bought the entire stock, just so that Harper could have clean pants everyday.

"I thought I saw it in your workroom." She reminded him, he may be a genius, but due to that talent he sometimes forgot where he put his tool belt, so busy was his mind with other tasks.

"Oh, yeah, here it is. Thanks love." He said as he retrieved the belt from his workbench and put it on.

"Well, I'm already for work. Shall we go see what the good Captain hunt has planned for us today?" He asked as he offered her his arm, which she took.

"Yes, let's go see what he has planned." She said with a smile.

So arm in arm the two set off for Command to find out what 'chores' Dylan had in store for them.

* * *

"So Beka, what are you doing after your shift tonight?" Dylan was asking as Harper and Trance entered.

"I was planning on reading a book. Why do you have something you'd like to do?" She asked him from her position at the Slipstream Console.

"I was thinking that we should all play a game tonight, you know spend some time together."

"Really? What game did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Monopoly." Was all he said as a grin spread across his face.

"Sounds fun." Beka replied, she then glanced over at Harper and Trance. "Hi guys, what's up?" She asked.

"We came to see what Dylan had planned for us today." Trance told her.

"Yeah Boss, so what chores do you got for us?" Harper asked as he leaned against a console facing, Trance beside him.

"Well, I would like you and Trance to go on a supply run to Alacar Drift, we need some new parts for the Maru, and I need Tyr and Beka here to help with repairs. I'm sending you guys because I know you can get good deals on the parts we need." Dylan told the couple.

Harper and Trance looked at Dylan for a few moments before Harper spoke up.

"So, let me get this straight, you're sending me and Trance on a supply run and leaving Beka and Tyr here to do repairs?" Harper asked, not really believing his luck.

Harper and Trance had been talking about asking for a small vacation for just the two of them, not so much a vacation as just some time off together. Apparently, Dylan had developed ESP and had read the couple's minds.

"That's right Harper. I figure that the mission should take about ." His voice trailed off as he thought of a time frame. His eyes sought those of his first officer as the couple took the bait. "A week, go there, get the parts, come back. That's it." He told them, signaling with his hands that there was nothing more.

"Think you can handle that?" Beka asked, humor in her voice.

"Do I think we can handle that? Am I a genius? And is Trance my wife and the mother of my child?" Harper asked the pair, when he received no reply he went on, "of course we can handle it. Don't worry about it." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Good, you'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning. Tonight however, you two are going to join us for a friendly game of Monopoly." Dylan commanded.

"Yes sir, Dylan sir!" Harper said with a mock salute, "What time should we be there?"

"Say about, 1900 hours, the Obs. Deck."

"Sounds good to me. Come on Harper, we need to get packed for the mission." Trance said as she pulled her husband out of Command, Beka and Dylan just smiled and returned to work.

* * *

"So, they're sending us on a mission. I wonder why? They never send us on missions together." Harper said as they walked down the corridor back to their quarters.

"Well, maybe they think we can get better deals than they can." Trance offered.

"I don't know, it's too suspicious. I mean Tyr doesn't even like to do repairs." Harper stated.

"Well, we shouldn't worry about it, all we need to do is pack, get the parts list and play a game of monopoly with them. Which of course we'll win." Trance said with a smile.

"Is that part of the 'Perfect Possible Future'?" He asked with a laugh.

"No, but with us as a team, there is no way that they'll win." She replied.

"We do make a good team don't we?" Harper asked as he hugged his wife.

"Yes we do. Now go start packing, we'll get the list when we go to the game tonight." She said as she gave Harper a gentle shove into their quarters.

Spinning around and grabbing her hand, he pulled her into the room after him.

"I've got a better idea, Trance. How about that shower you promised?" He said as he gently led her towards the bathroom.

"Why not, I mean we do have a few hours to kill." She said as Harper pulled off his Hawaiian shirt and undershirt, and threw them on the bed. His pants were soon to follow as was Trance's outfit.

Giggling like children they raced to be first into the shower, with Harper in the lead as they rounded the kitchen. Trance, however won by a nose as she made it to the shower seconds before Harper.

"That's no fair, you cheated!" Harper protested as he stood outside the door to the shower.

"I did not, you big baby." Trance said from the shower. "Now stop whining and get in here!" She said with seduction in her voice, grabbing her husband's arm she pulled him into the shower with her and turned on the water.

As the steam, rose around them they were both, once again, giggling like children.

* * *

The next day, Harper and Trance were at the Maru bright and early. They had already stowed their gear and were almost done with the countdown checklist when Dylan, Beka, and Rommie showed up.

"Hey guys, come to see us off?" Harper asked as he and Trance came down the gangplank towards their friends.

"Yup, you send us off, we send you off. That's the way it works." Beka replied.

"You guys never showed up for the game last night. We were worried until Rommie told us you were fine." Dylan said with a knowing look on his face.

"Yeah, about that, you see . there was this thing." Harper tried to explain, without actually tell them what Trance and him did all night.

Dylan cut Harper's explanation off with his raised hand.

"I don't need an explanation, nor do I want one. Beka, give them the list and then they can go." Dylan said.

"Here you guys go, good hunting." Beka said as she gave Harper the flexi with the list on it.

"Thank you Beka." Trance said.

"Yeah, thanks Boss." Harper said as he followed Trance back into the Maru.

When the airlock closed behind them, Beka turned to Dylan and smirked.

"Pay up Hunt." She said.

"I can't believe that you won. That wasn't a fair bet you know." He replied as he and Beka walked out of the Hanger Bay.

"Yeah, I know, but you still took it, so pay up!" She said once again.

"Fine, my place or yours?" He asked her with resignation.

"Yours, I'd rather have you mess up your own kitchen." She teased.

Rommie popped into existence beside the two.

"I still can't believe that you took the bet." Rommie told Dylan.

"Well, I thought that he wouldn't try to explain why they missed the game." Dylan said defensively. "Plus, that's one explanation I didn't want." He said with a shiver.

"But he did, and you lost." Rommie reminded him.

"I'm just glad you cut him off when you did." Beka said with a smile. "I really would have hated to hear his excuse, I'm sure we wouldn't have enjoyed hearing it." She said with her own shudder.

"Well, I guess we'll never know what his excuse was, and I for one, am glad." Rommie said as her hologram disappeared.

"Yeah, me too." Beka said as she and Dylan entered Command.

* * *

On the Maru, Harper and Trance were settling into the routine of life onboard the small freighter. Harper was flying, the main reason was they both didn't want a repeat of the trip back in time like before. Trance had taken it upon herself to do all the cooking during the day long trip to Alacar Drift.

"So Trance," Harper started as the pilot's chair moved away from slip position. "What do you want to do for the next few hours?"

"Well, I brought a deck of cards, you wanna play?" She asked him as he set the autopilot.

"Sure, sounds fun. What do you wanna play?" He asked as she took the cards out of the box and started to shuffle them.

"Well, let's use the table in the galley." Harper said as he led took Trance's arm and led the way.

"Ok, so what game do you want to play?" She asked as they sat at the table and faced each other.

"Let's see," Harper said as he mentally made a list of card games for two people, "we could play Go Fish, a version of poker, blackjack, and that's all I can think of right now." He said as he watched Trance shuffle the cards again.

"Let's play blackjack. I've never played that before and it sounds fun."

"Ok sounds good, first I'll be the dealer since you've never played before. The rules are simple, the number on the card is how much it's worth. The face cards are all worth ten. The Ace is worth 1 or 11, depending on what you want it to be. Do you got all that?" Harper asked her.

"I think so, but let's play a few games to let me get the hang of it."

"Works for me." Harper said as he dealt the cards.

* * *

An hour later, Trance had the hang of blackjack. Had they been betting, Harper would be down by 100 thrones.

"This game is easy." Trance said after she won another hand.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you think so Trance. I'm getting bored." He told her as he leaned back in his chair and stretched.

"Yeah, you can only play this game so many times before it gets boring. So what do you want to do then?"

"I don't know, we've got a few hours till we reach Alacar. Why don't you go back and try to get some sleep? I'll keep busy with flying, don't worry. If I get bored enough I may even join you." He said with a small grin.

"Ok, then, I'll be waiting for you." She said as she made her way to the crew bunks o try to sleep. Harper returned to the pilot's chair and just sat there watching the stars.

* * *

When they arrived at Alacar Drift, they had to wait for a docking bay to open up. They had to wait only a few minutes before they were cleared to dock.

"Well Trance, here we are, Alacar Drift. The best place in the known universe to get ripped off, also the best place for hard to find parts." He said as they left the Maru.

"I've seen worse." She replied.

Harper only grinned as he led the way towards their first destination.

* * *

Back on the Andromeda the rest of the crew was congratulating themselves on getting the couple off the ship.

"That was a very good way to get them out of here." Beka said as he, Dylan and Tyr were on the Command Deck.

"Yes, it was. You are to be congratulated on your deception." Tyr told Dylan.

"Thank you Tyr, but I can't take all the credit for it. Beka did really need the parts for the Maru. So it wasn't a total lie, just the part where we're going to do repairs." Dylan told them with a grin.

"I'm surprised that Harper didn't realize that Andromeda is in perfect shape, and doesn't need any repairs right now." Beka said with a laugh. "I guess he and Trance were too 'involved' with each other for him to realize that."

"Probably, so Dylan, where should we go?" Rommie asked as her hologram fizzled into existence.

"Let's see, they went to Alacar Drift, so we should go to an even closer one. We need to find them some nice gifts for the baby shower. I don't know of a drift where we can find anything like that." Dylan admitted.

"I do, don't worry, and it's close too." Beka said as she moved to the Slipstream Console and entered the coordinates for the drift.

* * *

To Be Continued 


	5. Chapter 5

Back on the Andromeda the rest of the crew was congratulating themselves on getting the couple off the ship. 

"That was a very good way to get them out of here," Beka said as she, Dylan and Tyr entered the Command Deck.

"Yes, it was. You are to be congratulated on your deception," Tyr told Dylan.

"Thank you Tyr, but I can't take all the credit for it. Beka really does need the parts for the _Maru._ So it wasn't a total lie, just the part where we're going to do repairs," Dylan told them with a grin.

"I'm surprised that Harper didn't realize that Andromeda is in perfect shape, and doesn't need any repairs right now," Beka said with a laugh. "I guess he and Trance were too 'involved' with each other for him to realize that."

"Probably, so Dylan, where should we go?" Rommie asked as her hologram fizzled into existence.

"Let's see, they went to Alacar Drift, so we should go to an even closer one. We need to find them some nice gifts for the baby shower. I don't know of a drift where we can find anything like that," Dylan admitted.

"I do, don't worry, and it's close too," Beka said as she moved to the Slipstream Console and entered the coordinates for the drift.

* * *

Andromeda came out of Slipstream in the vicinity of Cupid's Drift, known throughout the universe as the one stop shop for anything having to do with romance or parenting. How Beka knew the coordinates to the Drift, Dylan didn't want to know, but he was glad that she did.

"So, this is the famed Cupid's Drift? It was the best place to find anything having to do with parenting or romance in my time," Dylan said as they received permission to dock the Andromeda.

"Luckily for us, it still is," Beka said as she expertly docked the huge warship. "Well, then. Lets go find some gifts." She jumped out of the Slipstream chair and exited Command.

"You heard the lady, let's go," Dylan said with a laugh as he and the others followed Beka out.

* * *

The Drift was nothing but shops, once they got away from the Docking Bays.

"Ok, so where should we start?" Dylan asked as he looked around him.

"I think that we should each go shopping on our own, that way we can cover more ground," Beka suggested.

"My lady, I believe that that is an excellent idea," Tyr complimented her.

"Thank you Tyr, what do you think Dylan?" She said, in mild shock, surprised by Tyr's un-Tyr like compliment, she'd ask him about it later.

"Works for me. We'll split up and meet back here in 3 hours. Radio in if you need more time," Dylan said as the others dispersed among the various shops.

* * *

Back at Alacar Drift, Trance and Harper were making good head way on their parts list. They had been on the Drift for only 8 hours and they had almost half the list purchased.

"Wow, this is easier than I thought," Trance said as they stopped for a quick bite to eat.

"Yeah, and that's what bugs me. I've never been on a parts run where I didn't have to haggle for half an hour. Our luck is going to change," Harper said as he ate.

"Pessimist," was all that Trance would say. Harper only grinned at her.

"Well, call it what you want to Trance. I just call it like I see it," he said as he finished eating.

"Shall we get back to work?" he asked as he offered her his hand.

"Sure, the sooner we finish, the sooner we go home."

* * *

Dylan was in a book store looking for books for new parents. He wasn't having much luck.

"Excuse me," he said to the first employee he saw, but she ignored him and kept walking. This was the same pattern each time he asked. He finally gave up and started looking on his own.

Beka had gone with Tyr to look for gifts. They were having considerably more luck than Dylan was. They were looking for little trinkets, baby toys, mobiles, and the like.

"See, Tyr, this isn't so bad. We'll be finished shopping in next to no time," she sad as she paid for the purchases. They had finally found a small toy toolkit, and a gardening set, perfect for Trance and Harper's child. They also got a mobile with ships of the Commonwealth on it.

Rommie wasn't even bothering to go shopping, she just accessed the nearest computer console and ordered the gifts from there. Rommie was to get them diapers and other baby products. Finding the items she wanted and paying for them, she had them delivered straight to Andromeda.

* * *

"Tyr, can I ask you a question?" Beka asked as they stopped at what must have been the fifth shop that day.

"Of course," he replied while looking at a stuffed Perseid doll with disgust.

"Back when we were deciding what we'd do, why'd you compliment me on my suggestion? You have to admit that that was very unlike you."

He sighed in resignation, deciding that she wouldn't drop the matter, he began to explain himself.

"Both the Alien and the Little Professor are vital to the survival of both myself and this crew, if they are unhappy about the fact that their relationship is opposed by everyone else, then even when the child is born, our chances of survival will drop. Therefore, I see that if they are given gifts for the child, then they will forget about the opposition to their relationship and continue to enhance the chances of my... our, survival." He explained as he and Beka left the store and continued to browse.

"Really? Is that the only reason? Then why did you compliment my idea?" Beka asked, still a little confused by that part.

"That, is easier to explain. But I must make myself perfectly clear, this will never get back to anyone else, not the Ship, not the Boy, not the Alien, and not Dylan. Am I making myself clear?" He asked.

"Perfectly clear," she replied.

"Good, over the years I have come to consider you as... friends. I will do anything to ensure your survival. If you survive, then my chances of survival increase daily."

"Ok, got it, completely understand now."

"Do you really?" He asked, amused by her answer.

"No, not really, but I know what you mean. Well, this shop looks promising." She said as they stopped in front of a toy shop.

"Indeed it does, shall we?" He asked, taking the initiative and changing the topic away from the more personal issues.

"Yes, let's," she said as she entered the shop ahead of Tyr.

* * *

Three hours later, they all met back up at the appointed spot.

"So, how did you guys do?" Dylan asked as he passed the heavy bag of books from one hand to the other.

"Quite well. I can see that you did well yourself." Tyr said as he carried the packages that he and Beka had bought.

"I never knew that there were so many books about raising a child and being a new parent," he said switching the bag from hand to hand in mid-sentence. If he left the bag in one hand for too long, he lost blood to that hand.

"Where are your packages Rommie?" Dylan asked when he saw her empty-handed.

"Already aboard, I had them delivered," she said with a smile as the men struggled with their burdens.

"Well then, shall we return to the ship and put these away?" Dylan asked as he led the way through the Docking Bays.

"Who got the clothes?" Dylan asked as the airlock cycled open in front of them.

"I thought you were getting them," Rommie said as she entered the airlock.

"No, I thought you were," Dylan said as he followed.

"Relax you two, Tyr and I got 'em," Beka said holding up the bag of clothing.

"Good, that's a relief," Dylan said as he passed his bag to a waiting Droid. Beka and Tyr were doing the same thing.

"Rommie, please have these put away," Dylan said as he and the others left the Airlock.

"Of course Dylan. I'll meet you in the Mess Hall when it's done," she said and then left the group to organize the storage.

"Shall we head to the Mess Hall for a drink?" Dylan asked, gesturing for the other two to proceed him.

"Yes, let's," was Tyr's reply.

"After you," Beka said and followed Dylan and Tyr.

* * *

Rommie joined them a few minutes later, after having the items safely stowed away.

"Would you like to head to the rendezvous point now?" Rommie asked as she sat down at the table.

"Yes, set your course ahead full impulse, I want to take my time. Trance and Harper won't be there for another 2 days. I want to arrive a little before them," Dylan told Rommie, who nodded her understanding.

"Aye sir." She then got up and left the Mess Hall to see to it herself.

"So Dylan, what's the plan?" Beka asked as she and Tyr sat side by side, shoulders almost touching.

"Plan?" Dylan asked, not quite following her question.

"When are we going to give this stuff to Harper and Trance?" she asked, making it clear what she meant.

"Well, I thought that we'd let them settle back in after the trip. Then, once their settled, we'll have Andromeda call them, tell them it's an emergency or something, then surprise!" he said with a flourish of his hands.

"Devious, I like it," Beka said with a grin.

"So long as they don't get suspicious, it'll all be fine," Dylan said.

"Dylan, I know that I've never been ..." Tyr paused to think of the word he wanted, "friends with them, but I believe I may have the perfect deception."

"Really? Then do tell," Dylan said as he and Beka leaned in to listen to Tyr's plan.

* * *

"Well Trance, my love, we set a new record. We only had to haggle once, and that was only 'cause he was closing. We got all the parts in twelve hours, not bad my golden goddess," Harper said as he gave his wife a hug.

Trance and Harper had put all the parts they'd bought into storage, and were now getting their personal packages stowed.

"Hey Trance, where's that game we bought?" he asked as he dug around in a bag.

"I've got it," she told him, holding up the box marked "Chess."

"Good, as soon as we leave you can set it up. It won't take us long to reach the Slip portal, but once we get to the rendezvous point, we'll have some time on our hands," Harper said as he strapped into the _Maru's_ pilot chair and requested permission to leave.

"This is _Eureka Maru_ to Alacar Control. Requesting permission to undock," Harper said over the Comm.

"Alacar Control to _Eureka Maru_, permission granted, have a safe journey, Alacar out." With that the connection was cut and the docking clamps were released.

Harper piloted the _Maru_ towards the slip portal and activated the Slipstream.

"Transiting to Slip, hold on, Trance," Harper called as the silver tendrils snaked out and grabbed the _Maru_, pulling her in.

Once they entered Slipstream, it was a relatively short journey to the exit they wanted. The ship shook with the usual force as they exited Slipstream.

Harper then locked in the autopilot and went to join Trance in the galley.

"So, have you ever played chess before?" he asked her.

"Nope, have you?"

"I've never even heard of it until today," he said.

"Well, let's read the instructions," Trance said as she removed the flexi containing the instructions.

"Ok, it gives a visual of how the board should look," she said as she set up the board.

"Ok, that's how the board should look," she told him, having successfully set up the board.

"Cool," he said.

"Here's the part on how to play," she said as she handed him the flexi, having already read it.

"Seems simple enough," he said as he scanned the flexi. "Let's play," he said as he put down the flexi and looked at her.

"Ok, I move first," she said as she moved a pawn.

* * *

They spent the next hour and a half learning how to play chess. At the end they were both ok at it.

"Well, time for one of us to get some sleep," Harper said as he won the last game of the night. "You need your sleep if you're going to be healthy," he said, pulling her to her feet and kissing her gently.

"Yeah, I'll relieve you in a few hours," she said with a yawn.

"Good night, love," he said as she turned down the corridor and started walking towards the bunks.

"Good night, Harper," she said as she disappeared into the back.

Harper returned to the pilot's chair and made himself comfortable; it was going to be a long night.

* * *

When the _Maru_ arrived at the rendezvous point Harper turned off the engines and just sat there, waiting for Andromeda to show up.

Eight hours after Trance went to bed, she rejoined Harper in the cockpit.

"Morning," she said, giving him a kiss.

"Morning," he replied.

"So how long do we have to wait?" she asked.

"About a day," Harper said, looking over at her.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked as he got up and walked to where she sat.

"I'm gonna go to bed. If you have nothing better to do you can join me, or stay here and count the space dust."

Harper then walked to the cockpit door and looked back at Trance. She remained where she was, but looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and went to the bunks to get some sleep.

* * *

Some time during the night, Trance decided to join him in bed. The first thing he noticed as he awakened slightly was her warm body pressed up against his. He tiredly pulled the blankets over them both as they fell asleep once again.

* * *

Later, after Harper had been asleep for several hours, he awoke to the sound of the Comm system chirping. Trance was still asleep beside him. Knowing that it might be Andromeda, he struggled from the blankets and made his way to the cockpit.

When he arrived he activated the Comm system.

"Yeah?" he said, still half asleep. He was now sitting in the pilot's chair, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Is that any way to address a commanding officer?" came the reply.

"Oh, morning boss," he said as his eyes focused on Dylan's face on the view screen. "I just woke up," he yawned.

"I can see that, are you ready to dock?" the Captain asked.

"Yeah, ready when you are," Harper replied as he strapped into the chair.

"Good, we'll be waiting for you in the Hanger Bay," Dylan said as his image blinked off.

* * *

Harper landed the _Maru_ as gently as he could, knowing that Beka would kill him if he scratched her.

He then un-strapped and went back to wake Trance.

"Trance, time to wake up, sleepy head," Harper said as he gently shook her awake.

"Are we there yet?" she asked, stretching her arms above her head.

"Yeah, we're there, come on, you need to wake up. We've got to go meet the others," he said as he helped her sit up.

She responded by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"You're too good to me, Harper," she said as she stood up and moved slowly towards the airlock.

"Yeah, I know, but you deserve it, you are my Golden Goddess after all," he replied with a smirk.

As the ramp lowered, Harper and Trance saw their friends waiting for them; with ill-concealed grins on their faces.

"So, what's up guys?" Harper asked as he led Trance down the ramp. The Maria bots were already beginning to unload the hold.

"Nothing, why would anything be up?" Beka asked, the picture of innocence.

"Well, beside the fact that you all have stupid grins on your faces?" Harper asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Trance glared at them from behind him, trying to prevent the smile creeping to her lips.

"Ok, ok, you win, we bought you guys gifts," Beka said as Rommie brought the wrapped package forward.

"What is it?" Harper asked suspiciously, that being in his nature having grown up on Earth.

"If we told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Tyr asked from his position at the back.

"They have a point, Harper," Trance said as she took the gift.

"Yeah, well, let's open it," Harper said, curiosity getting the better of him.

Grinning at her husband's antics, Trance removed the present from the wrapping. Inside was a box. Opening the box, Trance discovered a photo album with photos spanning the time they've been aboard Andromeda. There were photos of the entire crew: Rev, Rommie, Beka, Tyr, Dylan, Harper and Trance. They were from Rommie's security cameras and sensors. The other had really put some time and effort into this gift.

"Thank you, it's so nice, what a lovely gift," Trance said as the tears formed behind her eyes; her friends were so thoughtful.

"Yeah guys, thanks," Harper said, unusually quiet, the thoughtfulness of the others having gotten through even his tough exterior.

"Well, now that we've got that out of the way, let's go talk about your trip," Dylan said as he led the crew out of the Hanger Bay.

* * *

A week later, the rest of the crew sprung the baby shower on the young couple.

"I wonder who that could be," Harper said as he went to answer the door. Trance just shrugged and went back to tending her plants.

"If you're offering the Watchtower, we don't want any," Harper yelled through the door.

"Harper, it's me, open the door," came Beka's voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, boss, hold your horses," Harper said as he opened the door. In the corridor was not just Beka, but Tyr, Dylan and Rommie, all wearing stupid grins. "Hey guys, what's up?"

The four filed into the couple's quarters and just stood there; grinning.

"Ok, this is weird, what's going on?" Harper asked as he backed up to stand next to Trance.

"We're here to take you to the party," Dylan said as he moved to the couple and began herding them out.

"Party? What party, why wasn't I told there was a party?" Harper asked.

"You'll see when we get there," Rommie told him.

"Hush, Harper, we'll see when we get there," Trance said as he began to protest. To show she wasn't mad, she held his hand as they walked.

* * *

Arriving on the Observation Deck, Harper and Trance were shocked to see a table full of wrapped gifts for them.

"What is this?" Trance asked.

"It's a baby shower, Trance. I know we're a little early but we figured that'd give you time to learn how to raise a child," Dylan answered.

"Wow, you guys are the best," Trance said, tears once again in her eyes.

"Oh, hey, Trance don't cry, I know you're surprised, but don't cry," Harper said as he gathered her in his arms.

"It's just that I'm so happy to have friends that care about me, in the other future there was no one that cared about me. I'm just happy, that's all," she told them.

"What about Beka? Didn't you have her?" Harper asked as her pulled away from her to look at her face.

"After everyone else died, she got so, distant, it was the same as if I had been alone." She explained as she buried her head in Harper's shoulder.

"Well, then shouldn't we see what your friends got you?" Rommie asked as she and Harper led Trance to the table and a chair.

"That's a good idea, come on, Trance, which gift first?" Harper asked.

"Ummm, that one," she said pointing to Dylan's wrapped gift.

"Ok, the tag says it's from Dylan," Harper told her as he passed the heavy box to his wife.

Opening it Trance found several, real, paper books on the subject of raising a child and being a new parent. She had a feeling that these would come in handy.

"Thank you Dylan, I know that these books will get a lot of use, won't they Harper?"

"Huh, what, oh... yeah they will." They all laughed at his blank expression, he'd been trying to read the introduction of one of the books and was looking totally confused.

Still laughing, Rommie handed Trance another gift, this was from Beka and Tyr.

Opening the metallic paper, Trance found a small toy toolkit, a gardening set, and a mobile with ships of the Commonwealth on it.

"These are the perfect gifts, thanks you guys. Look Rommie, here's you," Trance said as she pointed to the Glorious Heritage class vessel on the mobile.

"We're glad you like it," Beka said from where she stood.

Nodding as she was handed another group of gifts, Trance was soon busy opening the gifts from Rommie. She had gotten all the essential baby stuff, diapers, bottles, baby wipes, you know, the usual.

"Rommie, thank you, now we can learn how to change the baby before it's here," Trance said with a laugh. "Did you get any big enough for Harper?"

At this they all laughed, with the exception of Harper, who didn't think it was funny.

"Ha, ha, ha, I get it, childishness equals baby. Very funny, Trance," he said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Ok, you have one final gift, Beka, Tyr?" Dylan gestured towards Harper and Trance.

"Well, now that you have all this baby stuff, you need something to make the kid look good, so Tyr and I got you guys some baby clothes. They're neutral colors so you can put the kid in them, you know boy or girl," Beka explained as she handed over the bag of clothes.

"Thank you Beka, I know what you mean, don't worry," Trance said with a little laugh.

"Well, that's it for the gifts, so let's have some cake," Dylan said as Rommie brought out the marbled cake.

As Dylan cut the cake and passed out the slices, Harper grabbed Trance and kissed her.

"This was a nice surprise, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, it was, it was very nice of them to think of it."

"Yeah, but now I want some cake. Come on," Harper said as he pulled her over to Dylan to get their pieces.

* * *

Six months later, Harper was awakened from a sound sleep by a cold breeze. Trance was halfway to the bathroom when Harper woke enough to know what was happening.

At the onset of the sixth month, Trance had developed morning sickness, and neither she nor Harper had a full nights sleep since. Whenever she ran to the bathroom, Harper was waiting for her with a glass of water and a towel.

"Morning Trance," he said with a yawn.

"Morning Harper," she replied as she took the glass and the towel, and sat on the bed beside him.

"Well, just think of it like this, in another 3 months our child will be born," Harper said as he rubbed her neck and back. These massages had become a normal part of the day, a pleasant follow up to the morning sickness.

"Yeah, and I'm counting every day," she said as she relaxed into the message.

Harper smiled and kissed her neck as he tried to make her as comfortable as he could. He hoped that they'd eventually be able to get some sleep.

As he continued to rub her shoulders, Harper's mind began to wonder.

'Ok, so this is the sixth month and Trance only has morning sickness, shouldn't she be having mood swings too?' his mind asked. Truthfully he didn't know.

"Trance?" he said, "Are you going to get mood swings?"

"No, I'm not. That's a Human characteristic and I'm not human, as you know," she replied with a grin, which he returned.

"Yeah, I've never seen a purple human with a tail that turned into a golden goddess."

"And you won't either."

"Well, shall we go for our walk?" Harper asked as he finished his massage.

"Yeah, let me get dressed first," she said as she moved to the closet to find something to wear.

Since she started to show, Trance was unable to wear her normal cat-suit armor-like clothing. She'd had to go shopping for clothes that would fit her, and that she'd wear.

Returning from the closet, she laid the purple Trance style clothes on the bed. They were a two-piece set of pants and matching shirt. But most of all, they had a few sparkles here and there, giving the golden colored clothe a hint of the former purple pixie's sparkly-ness.

Needless to say, Harper enjoyed having her dress more like her old self; he felt it was a way to both keep the past alive and to maintain the present, without giving up either.

Having dressed in her outfit of choice, Trance went to where Harper was sitting.

"Are you ready to go, or are you going to sit all day?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Do you want to stop by the Mess Hall for some breakfast, or do you want to walk about a bit first?" he asked as he offered her his arm and led the way into the corridor.

"Um, let's walk about first, then we'll go eat," Trance replied.

At Harper's nod of consent, they began their rounds. They normally walked from their quarters to Hydroponics, to Harper's Machine Shop, to Med Bay, then to the Mess Hall. This was their daily routine after Trance woke up with morning sickness. Harper gave her the water, towel, and the massage, then they'd walk about for an hour or so, then they'd eat.

* * *

After Trance and Harper had their walk and had gotten something to eat, they gave each other a kiss for the day and went to work in their various areas. Today Trance went to Hydroponics and Harper went to Command.

"Mr. Harper, how is Trance?" Dylan asked, not looking up from his console as Harper entered Command.

"Good, if you don't count the not sleeping and the morning sickness, aside from that she's doing very good," Harper said as he set to work at the Engineering console.

"And how are you doing?" Dylan asked, finally looking up.

"Me? I'm great, my wife is six months pregnant, she wakes up in the morning and throws up, she doesn't feel well, which makes me not feel well, so all in all she and I are perfectly paired right now," Harper said sarcastically.

"Well, that's good to hear, at least we know that you and Trance do belong together," Dylan said as he looked back down at his console.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Harper asked, moving around in front of the console he was working on.

Sighing, Dylan tuned his head to look at Harper.

"Harper, I'm sure you've noticed by now that Beka, Rommie, Tyr, and myself; all disapprove of your relationship with Trance. We tried to prevent it as much as possible when she was purple, and the same when she changed. We never sent you on missions together because we didn't want you two to get close. You're a player Harper, the first petty girl you meet and you'll leave Trance," Dylan said with some heat.

"I would NEVER do that, she's my wife, the mother of my unborn child, the love of my freakin' life." By now Harper was yelling, trying to keep his anger in check. "Why are you bringing this up again?"

"So? And that means anything? You've played around before Harper, you'll do it to Trance too. Once a player, always a player." Harper and Dylan were now eye to eye. "Why did I bring this up again? Because you aren't good enough for her, she deserves better than a street punk from Earth who'll leave her at the first pretty face."

"What do you know?" Harper yelled in Dylan's face. "You've never met the love of your life, the one girl in the entire universe that completes your soul. The one person that, once you meet her you can never live without her. It's like a chemical and physical bond, once it's there it can never be broken. So, try all you like, Dylan, but you will never break apart the relationship that Trance and I share."

"Get off my bridge," was the only reply Dylan could muster. Harper was glad to obey, his anger nearly bursting forth.

* * *

Hours later, Trance found Harper in what was left of his Machine Shop. By the looks of things, he'd been at it for hours, and he was still going.

"... of all the stupid, idiotic, things that a person can do, _this_ takes the Sparky," he was yelling as Trance entered, trying to avoid the flying pieces of various machines, or what used to be machines.

"Harper," she yelled over the smashing. He didn't hear her, so she had to physically grab him in mid-throw.

"Trance? What are you doing here?" he asked, dropping what was left of a medical scanner to the floor.

"It's time to call it a day, I came to get you for dinner," she said as some of the stress and fury left his body.

"Boy, Trance, did I have a day today," he said as he continued to relax. He sat on the edge of his workbench.

"Do you wanna tell me about it?" she pressed, knowing that he should talk it out.

"Yeah, I do, but later, first let's go get something to eat," he said as he jumped down from his seat, grabbed her hand, and lead the way out the door.

"So, do you want to eat in the Mess Hall, or in our quarters?" she asked as he slowed enough to allow her to walk beside him.

"Let's eat in our quarters, I'll tell you what happened there," Harper said with a sigh.

"Ok" was her only reply.

* * *

"So he actually confronted you with his objections to our relationship?" Trance asked, shock evident on her face.

"Yup, just came right out and said it, Rommie recorded the entire thing." Harper said as he finished his water. The table before him held the remains of the simple dinner they had shared.

"Really? I'd like to see that, I want to know what he said," Trance said as her expression darkened slightly.

"Rommie, would you please play the footage of my 'conversation' with Dylan?" Harper called to the AI, her hologram appeared in the middle of the room.

"Of course, it'd be my pleasure," she said with an evil grin as she flashed out.

The crackling of the room's monitor signaled the start of the video.

_"Mr. Harper, how is Trance?" Dylan asked, not looking up from his console, as Harper entered Command. _

_"Good, if you don't count the not sleeping and the morning sickness, aside from that she's doing very good." Harper said as he set to work at the Engineering console. _

_"And how are you doing?" Dylan asked, finally looking up. _

_"Me? I'm great, my wife is six months pregnant, she wakes up in the morning and throws up, she doesn't feel well, which makes me not feel well, so all in all she and I are perfectly paired right now." Harper said sarcastically. _

_"Well, that's good to hear, at least we know that you and Trance bdo/b belong together." Dylan said as he looked back down at his console. _

_"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Harper asked, moving around in front of the console he was working on. _

_Sighing, Dylan tuned his head to look at Harper. _

_"Harper, I'm sure you've noticed by now that Beka, Rommie, Tyr, and myself, all disapprove of your relationship with Trance. We tried to prevent it as much as possible when she was purple, and the same when she changed. We never sent you on missions together because we didn't want you two to get close. You're a player Harper, the first petty girl you meet and you'll leave Trance." Dylan said with some heat. _

_"I would NEVER do that, she's my wife, the mother of my unborn child, the love of my freakin' life." By now Harper was yelling, trying to keep his anger in check. _

_"So? And that means anything? You've played around before Harper, you'll do it to Trance too. Once a player, always a player." Harper and Dylan were now eye to eye. _

_"What do you know?" Harper yelled in Dylan's face. "You've never met the love of your life, the one girl in the entire universe that completes your soul. The one person that, once you meet her you can never live without her. It's like a chemical and physical bond, once it's there it can never be broken. So, try all you like, Dylan, but you will never break apart the relationship that Trance and I share." _

_"Get off my bridge." Was the only reply Dylan could muster, Harper was glad to obey, his anger nearly bursting forth._

Trance watched in shock as the previous incident played before her eyes, her ears catching every one of Dylan's words.

As the video finished, Rommie flashed back in.

"I really don't like how he grouped me with himself, Beka, and Tyr. All three of my personas approve of your pairing," Rommie said a bit defensively.

"We know that Rom-doll, really we do," Harper said as he moved to clear the table of the dishes.

"Would you like to know the real reason that Dylan went shopping for your baby shower?" Rommie asked with a conspiratorial look.

"Yeah, that would be nice to know," Trance said as she made herself comfortable on the couch, Harper settling in beside her.

"Let's just say that cold showers and mis-ordered meals have a tendency to make a person consider ideas."

"Rommie, that's evil," Trance said as she broke out laughing.

"You know Rom-doll, I knew there was a reason I loved you," Harper said as he too began laughing.

"You mean it wasn't for my beautiful looks?" Rommie teased.

"You guys know what, even though Beka doesn't approve of your relationship, she's still your friend, that's why she went shopping. As for Tyr, well Beka had to threaten him to get him to go with her."

"Thanks Rommie, that makes me feel a lot better," Harper said with a sigh. "Still, I wish Dylan wasn't so against this."

"It's late, time to turn in, Trance needs her sleep," Harper to the hologram when he noticed his wife was almost asleep.

"Ok, see you in the morning. Good night Harper," Rommie said as she vanished.

"Night Rommie," Harper said as he picked up Trance and carried her to the bed. He pulled off her boots and removed her sparkly outfit. He gently dressed her in a nightgown, trying not to wake her; she needed all the sleep she could get.

Having seen to his wife, Harper prepared himself for bed. As usual he wore a tank top and shorts, his favorite pajamas.

Carefully sliding into bed, Harper managed not to wake Trance. He moved to gently kiss her forehead. Pulling away and settling down on his pillow, Harper watched as a small smile graced her lips.

"Night Trance," he softly said.

"Night Harper," she murmured in her sleep. Smiling to himself, Harper fell into a pleasant sleep, free from any nightmares.

* * *

Three Months Later ...

Harper awoke with a start, sweat beading on his forehead. His fight or flight survival streak taking over for a moment. Looking around the room, Harper found nothing out of the ordinary, yet for some reason he was awakened by an external source.

Slowly relaxing his body, he tried to fall back into a dreamless sleep. Since Trance had reached the 2nd trimester, Harper hadn't had a single bad dream; it was starting to worry him. Three months without a nightmare was enough to make him question his sanity; and his good fortune.

Still trying to fall asleep, Harper heard a soft noise, a small whimper coming from the area next to him.

Trance was whimpering softly in her sleep.

"Trance, Trance wake up, you're having a bad dream," Harper said as he gently shook her, trying to wake her from whatever dream plagued her.

"Trance, come on wake up," Harper said as he continued to shake her. She gave no response.

"Harper to Rommie, please report to my quarters, medical emergency, it's Trance!!" Harper yelled as the comm system relayed his message.

"Understood, I'll be there shortly," came the avatar's reply.

Moments later, Rommie was standing in Harper's quarters examining Trance.

"Well, she appears fine, but we should move her to Medical for observation," Rommie said as two Maria bots entered with a stretcher.

Trance continued to whimper as they placed her on the liter and left for Medical.

* * *

In Medical, Rommie moved to prepare a bed for Trance, Harper lifted her from the liter and gently placed her on the bed. As he pulled away, her arms tightened about his neck, keeping him from moving.

"Uh... Rommie, a little help here," Harper said as he gently tried to remove Trance's arms from his neck.

Sighing, Rommie moved to rescue Harper, but found it difficult to remove Trance's grip even with her android strength. After not being able to remove her, Rommie gave up and turned to Harper.

"I'm sorry, Harper, it appears as though she won't let go. My advice would be to just sit on the bed and stay with her until she wakes."

"Thanks Rommie, a big help that is," Harper replied as he moved onto the bed with his ill wife.

As he made himself comfortable on the bed, he leaned over and whispered to Trance, "What's wrong Trance? Why are you doing this to me? I need you, don't you dare die on me, I love you."

Trance just continued to whimper.

As Rommie began to run her tests on Trance, Harper fell asleep with her arms still around his neck.

* * *

As Harper slept next to her, Trance was aware of everything going on around her, even Harper's plea to her. She wanted to answer him, to calm his fears that she would die, to tell him that she would never leave him in this life or the next, to tell him that their souls were intertwined forever. She wanted to do all this, yet she couldn't even control her own body. She knew what was happening, -- she'd seen it happen to countless numbers of her people -- but in all her life she had never expected it to happen to her.

Among her people, she was an outcast, an exile, a being that had no home and no family. A being like that had no chance of falling in love and getting married, or even having children. Among her people the exiles were considered to be the walking dead, yet here she was, married to a Human, pregnant with his child and deeply in love with him. She had achieved all the things she had lost when she was exiled. Not that she wanted to marry any of her people, they were too content to just sit back and let the chosen few take care of the timelines. She had not been one of those chosen, nor had she been a person to sit back and let others do all the good deeds, most of which were done from duty and not a genuine desire to do good. That's why she was exiled -- because she had manipulated the timelines, against the code of her people, for the good of the individuals involved.

As she felt Harper sleeping next to her, she realized that her life had turned out exactly how she wanted it to. She was married to a wonderful man that she loved with all her heart, she was about to bear his child, and all she could see in the future was a happy place where the child would grow up safe, happy, and loved.

As the contractions grew closer and closer together and Trance's whimpering grew in intensity, Rommie began to worry.

"I'm worried," she confided to Dylan when he joined her. Harper and Trance were both still asleep.

"Why?" he asked as he watched the couple sleeping on the Med bed. Trance continued to whimper , even in her sleep; Harper cuddled closer to her, trying even in his sleep to comfort her.

"I can find no signs of any ailment. The only thing I can possibly come up with is that she has gone into labor," she replied as Dylan turned to face her.

"What, you mean that this coma is her species way of giving birth?" Dylan asked, shock written across his face.

"I can't be sure, but that's how it appears. I'm not even sure if she will wake up for the birth."

"I hope she does," came a tired voice from behind them.

"Mr. Harper, I was wondering when you'd wake up," Dylan said as he moved to the young man's side.

"I just bet you were. What do you need me to fix now, the Slipstream, the AP tanks, Rommie's avatar?" Harper asked in a condescending manner. "What ever it is, I ain't gonna do it, there is no way that you will get me to leave Trance's side."

"I would never dream of pulling you away from Trance at this time, but I do need you to go get some coffee or a Sparky. We'll need you to be fully awake when she starts giving birth," Dylan appeased him as he placed his hand on Harper's shoulder. Harper looked at the hand as though it was a bug and Dylan quickly removed it; obviously Harper was still upset by what he'd said earlier.

"Yeah, well I could use a Sparky right now, I'll be right back. Don't do anything to Trance while I'm gone," Harper said as he literally ran from the room.

"I shouldn't have said what I did earlier," Dylan said with a sigh as the doors closed behind Harper.

"No, you shouldn't have, I have no problem with their relationship, nor do Tyr or Beka. You are the only one that's been against it since the wedding. You've just been including us because you didn't want to be the only one against it. Now, I'll admit that at first Tyr, Beka and myself were all worried about them having a relationship, but we weren't as openly against it as you were."

"Do you mean to tell me that I'm the only one that's been against their marriage from the start?"

"More or less, after they were married, Beka, Tyr, and myself, all saw how much they loved each other. We realized that we had no right to get in the way of their relationship, and we tried to get you to realize that as well."

"I had no idea."

"Why would you? Dylan, you were so bent on breaking them up that you never stopped to realize that maybe they belonged together," Beka said as she moved to stand beside Dylan, Tyr beside her.

"While Nietzscheans may not believe in love as you normal humans do, even I can see that that young man would happily give his life to protect her," Tyr said with a gesture at Trance.

"I ... I don't know what to say. How can I apologize to Harper and Trance for what I've done to them?" he asked as he sank to his knees in realization of his actions.

"The first thing would be to say 'I'm sorry'," Tyr gently said as he helped pick Dylan from the floor.

They were all somewhat startled by the doors opening to admit Harper.

"Hey guys," he said taking a sip of his Sparky, "I miss anything?"

"No, you didn't miss a thing," Tyr said as he left the Med Deck with Beka.

Harper just stood, watching as the door closed behind Beka and Tyr. Turning with a bewildered look on his face, he looked straight at Dylan.

"Mr. Harper, I'd like to talk to you about your relationship with Trance."

"Not this again," Harper said, anger rising as Dylan began to question him about his relationship on the very day his child would be born. "Why can't you leave Trance and me alone? Why do you have to go butting your head into our relationship? I love her, she's my wife, end of friggin' story."

Harper turned to leave Medical when Rommie grabbed his arm.

"Harper, I think you should listen to him, just this once," she gently said, releasing his arm as he turned back to Dylan.

Folding his arms across his chest, Harper made it clear to Dylan that it would be a long road to recovery.

"Harper, it has just recently been brought to my attention that I've been the only one against your relationship with Trance. I just found out that the others have all accepted it and are in fact supportive of it. I have no idea how I can apologize for the hell that I put you through, but for now all I can do is tell you I am sorry."

"Hmmm, that's it? You're sorry? Am I supposed to forget all those things you said earlier? What about the fact that you _admitted_ to doing all that you could to sabotage our relationship?"

"Harper..." Rommie tried to intervene.

"No, Rommie, he needs to hear about what he's put us through for the last few months." Harper then turned his back on the avatar and faced Dylan alone.

"You want to know what you've put Trance and me through? Stress and uncountable emotional damage. Do you know what it's like to think that people you considered to be your friends are against your relationship? That your _family_ is trying to destroy the only good thing that has ever happened in your life? No, I don't think you do Dylan. You see, when you grew 300 years ago, things were different. Now, Earth is a slave planet and the galaxy is in chaos. You know what parts of my life was like on Earth, Trance makes all that happened to me there seem as though it never happened." Harper paused to gauge Dylan's reaction, on the other man's face Harper saw the true realization of what Dylan had done strike him like a physical blow. "That, Dylan, is what you wanted to take from Trance and me."

Finishing his speech to Dylan, Harper left him and moved beside Trance and just sat holding her hand.

Watching the young man go, Dylan let out a sigh at the Herculean task of making amends to Harper and Trance.

"Don't worry Dylan, all you have to do is give him a little time, he'll come around," Rommie said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so, I really hope so," Dylan replied, with one last look at Harper and Trance, he left Medical.

Sighing, Rommie went over to monitor Trance.

* * *

Several hours later, Harper awoke to find his head resting on Trance's bed. Looking around, Harper found Rommie preparing the supplies she'd need when Trance started giving birth.

"Hey Rom Doll," Harper said as he got up to stretch.

"Good morning Harper, no change in Trance's condition since you fell asleep, but I'm not worried. Different species have different birth conditions," she explained as Harper stretched, his back popping from the effort.

"Well, if you're not worried, then I'm not worried," he replied with a grin.

As he was stretching, a small groan came from Trance.

"Harper, I think she's waking up," Rommie said as she checked the scanners.

"Trance, Trance my love, can you hear me?" Harper asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Harper?" she said weakly.

"Yeah, I'm here, don't worry," he said as he stroked her face.

"Don't worry Harper, everything will be fine, our child will be fine," she said weakly.

"I know, I know that Trance, I'm only worried about you right now."

"Me, I'll be fine once the child is born, until then I need to sleep. All I need is sleep," she said as she passed out again.

"Rommie?" Harper called over his shoulder.

"It's ok, Harper, she just fell back asleep," she reassured the young man.

"That's good, I was getting worried that I may have lost her."

"There's no way that that would ever happen, Harper. She's too strong to die..." The beeping of the scanners cut her off. "Harper! She's going into labor, she's giving birth!"

"What? What can I do to help?" Harper asked, wanting to do anything to help his wife.

"There's nothing you can do, Harper, I will need you to stay out of my way. You don't need to leave, but just stay back," Rommie told him as she moved her supplies next to Trance.

As she was scrubbing her hands down, two Maria bots came in and took up positions as midwives.

"Ummm, Rom Doll, are they qualified to be mid-wives?" Harper asked, somewhat anxiously.

"Of course, Harper, they're being controlled by my central intelligence, they know what to do."

"Ok, if you say so." He didn't seem convinced, but Rommie just smiled; she could understand his trepidation.

"Stand back Harper, you're in the way," Rommie said as she set to work preparing Trance for delivery. Harper moved to stand by Trance's head. He picked up her hand and held it.

* * *

Half an hour later, a weary Harper emerged from Medical to find the rest of the crew waiting for him.

Beka was holding a cup of coffee for him, while Dylan paced the hallway. Tyr just leaned against the wall in his usual aloof manner, but Harper could tell he was worried about Trance and the child.

"Here, this is for you," Beka said as she handed Harper the coffee.

"Thanks Boss," he said in reply, then took a big gulp of the scalding hot coffee causing Beka to cringe.

"So, Mr. Harper, how is Trance?" Dylan asked when Harper had finished the coffee.

"She's fine, so is the kid. She was unconscious the entire time, Rommie and I think that's how her species give birth, it's less traumatic on the mother."

"Well, can we see it?" Beka said then paused in thought. "Harper, what sex is the child?"

"Ummm, funny you should mention that Boss, there's a funny story behind that," Harper said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"And that would be, what?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest, indicating that Harper had better spill it.

"Well, you know how Trance's last name in Gemini, right? In mythology the Gemini are twins, and that's where the trouble lies. Trance and I are now the proud parents of a little girl and boy."

"Twins? You have twins, that's amazing," Beka said as she grabbed Harper in a crushing hug."

"Yeah, ain't it?" he asked as he struggled for breath.

"Beka, you'd better let him go or those children will grow up with out a father," Dylan told her.

"Oh, right, sorry, Harper," she said, releasing him.

"No problem, Boss, happens all the time."

"How is Trance?" Dylan asked when Harper recovered his breath.

"She's awake now," Harper replied, moving to block the door to Medical, "but Rommie said she needs to rest."

"We can't just say hello?" Beka asked.

"No, you can't. She needs to regain her strength," Andromeda's hologram said as she fizzled into the conversation. "Harper, you're needed back inside."

"Thanks, Rom Doll," he said before disappearing inside, the doors locking behind him.

"You can't open the doors, nor can you override me. This has a priority over all commands. You can meet the children when Trance wakes up again." With that she disappeared from view.

"Well, I guess that tells us, doesn't it?" Beka asked the two men standing with her. Tyr just turned and walked away.

"Tyr, where are you going?" she asked.

"They'll call us when she awakes, there is no sense in waiting here in the hall. I'm going to get something to eat, would you two care to join me?"

"Why Tyr, that sounds like an excellent idea," Dylan said with a grin. "You coming Beka?"

Beka stood there in thought as the two men began walking down the hall, talking about what they would name the babies. Beka hurried to catch up.

* * *

"Trance, how ya doing?" Harper asked as he rejoined his wife.

"I'm fine Harper, so are the children," she said with a tired smile.

"Trance, why didn't you tell me that your species has twins?"

"Well, I figured that since you're not my species our child wouldn't be a twin. I guess I was wrong."

"I guess you were," he said with a laugh and a kiss on her forehead. "I hope you're wrong more often."

"Me too," she replied with a grin.

"Trance, Harper, here are your children," Rommie said as she placed a child in each parent's arms.

"What shall we name them?" Trance asked.

"Well, I have an idea, but let's not decide until the others come back," Harper said with a twinkle in his eye. He then leaned over and whispered in her ear; she smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Half an hour after that, Rommie decided that it was okay to let the others 'visit'. So, having her hologram summon them from the Mess Hall, Rommie went over the scans of the children; they were in perfect health. When the others arrived, Rommie had Trance sitting up, holding a baby, while Harper held the other.

"Dylan, Beka, Tyr, I'd like you to meet our children," Harper said as the three named came forward.

"What are their names?" Tyr asked.

"That, Tyr, is the question of the century," Harper said with a look at Trance. "A question that can now be answered."

Stepping forward with his bundle, Harper pulled the blanket away from the tiny form to reveal a light blue skin with spiky blonde hair like his father. Trance, doing the same to her bundle, revealed a child with lavender skin and pink, blue, purple, blonde hair.

Harper's bundle had eyes the same shade of brown as his mother's, while Trance's had blue eye's like her father.

"Guys, this is Jonathan Gemini Harper, our son," he said as the others stared in awe at the little bundle.

"And this is McKenzie Gemini Harper, our daughter," Trance said as the others gathered around the new mother. Harper moved to stand next to Trance and gave her their son.

"Now you can't see it, but McKenzie has a tail, as does Jonathan," Harper said as Trance cradled the babies to her.

"Can we hold them?" Beka asked.

"Sure, Beka, here take McKenzie," Trance said as she handed her daughter to Beka.

Taking Jonathan, Harper moved to stand next to Dylan.

"Would you like to hold John, _Uncle_ Dylan?" he said with a grin.

"Of course, Harper," Dylan said, gently taking the infant from his father and moving to stand next to Beka.

Tyr came up behind Harper and placed his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, Boy," was all that he said.

"Thanks Tyr, that really means a lot," Harper replied.

"Mr. Harper, I must say that I'm proud of you too," Dylan said as he coochie-cooed Jonathan.

"Thanks Dylan, I really appreciate it," Harper said.

"I must tell you both," Dylan began as he looked into the blue face of the child he held. "That I am proud of you both, and I know that you two belong together, no matter what."

Harper was at a loss for words, so he moved to Trance's side and placed his hand on her shoulder in pride.

"Thank you, Dylan, you will never truly know how much that means to us," Trance said with tears in her eyes.

"Well, all I can say is that I expect good things from these two," he said, indicating Jonathan and McKenzie.

"Well, you never know," Trance said with a strange smile. "The future is a hard thing to see."

The others just looked at her; she just smiled and held Harper's hand.

And thus were Jonathan and McKenzie Harper born into this world. What would their future hold, what secrets lay in the cryptic words of their mother?

Who's to say what the future holds, no matter the species, no matter the ability, no mater the concept of omnipotence, no mortal being can see the entire future.

_

* * *

__Fin _


End file.
